


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [15]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs Hijinks and Other Adventures, Holiday, New Year's Eve, Stuck With You For 24 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Beca is used to being alone. In fact, she liked it that way, prefered it even. It wasn't until Chloe Beale came into her life, that she realized how much she actually hated being alone.Quick little 3 shot of our 2 favorite girls.Part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series.





	1. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's almost 2018! This year had definitely had it's ups and downs but I'm excited to see what next year has in store. I'm not making any resolutions, but I will try and be better at posting. Hopefully at least once a month or so. No promises though—change doesn't happen overnight. This is just a quick little fic I wrote on my phone to get away from family for a while. It's going to be a 3-shot.

            It was December 30th. Beca was sulking around the Bella house, by herself. All the rest of the Bellas had gone home for the break, but Beca wasn’t going anywhere. She would’ve gone home to see her mother, but getting to Portland, Maine from Atlanta, Georgia right before Christmas would’ve cost the brunette $560 to fly on United and over $600 on Delta. Beca loved her mom, but she was also a broke college kid. However, she would much rather be alone, than entertain the idea of going to be with her father and step-monster.

 

            As each of the Bellas left the house after final exams were completed, they all said goodbye to one another with warm wishes for the new year. Chloe was the last to leave, on the morning of December 23rd. Chloe only had to go to Tampa, Florida, which was about half a day’s drive away. Chloe hated leaving Beca alone, but seeing as she had skipped going home during both fall break and Thanksgiving break, she figured she should at least go home for Christmas.

 

            Chloe had invited Beca to come with her, but Beca declined, citing her desire to make extra money at the radio station, and working on her mixes. That was a partial lie. Yes, she’d be working more hours, but there was a high probability that no one would be listening to the campus radio seeing as almost all the student body most likely went home. Secretly, Beca would’ve loved nothing more to spend the holidays with Chloe, but she didn’t want to seem clingy or dependent. She was a bad ass and bad asses don’t need cuddle buddies.

 

            The next 7 days without the Bellas in the house went by the same way. Beca got up around 8:30 am, ate a late breakfast, and lounged around the house. She then watched some random things on Netflix, ate lunch and then went to the station around 12 pm. There, she spent the next 6 or so hours running the booth and making mixes. Every mix Beca made lately, seemed to remind her of a certain redhead. After she had successfully made a new mix or got hungry enough to quit (whichever came first), Beca would lock up the station and go back to the Bellas. There, she would make a quick and easy meal, and then return to her permanent residence on the couch that she usually shared with Chloe during Bella bonding nights.

 

 

            The morning of the 31st started out just like all the other days since the Bellas had gone home. Little did Beca know, that it would NOT end the same. Beca moped around the house, kind of sad that she had nobody to talk to. Chloe had been sending her texts and funny snaps all week, but today she hadn’t gotten anything. No pictures of what outfits Chloe was deciding between to wear. No Facebook status informing the world of Chloe's plans for the day. No Instagram notifications of whatever food Chloe was consuming at the moment. Not even her usual good morning text filled with emojis and excessive punctuation marks. Nothing at all, anywhere. She was even silent in the Bellas group chat.

 

At first, Beca hated the group chat, because any time anything happened, her phone would blow up. But then she realized how much she loved the girls and began to actually _read_ the messages, instead of just opening the conversation to get rid of the little notification button. She was overwhelmed at the multiple threads happening at the same time, but it was fun to see how all of her friends were spending their holiday. Beca was a rare contributor to the conversation, but decided to send out a very generic ‘Good morning Bellas. Hope everyone’s holiday breaks are going well, looking forward for you to come back to Barden soon’ type of thing. Immediately, she got back a bunch of messages from the girls.

 

**“Beca! Break is going great, but I can’t wait to come back to school! I miss you!” –Emily**

**“Happy holidays to you too, hobbit.” –Aubrey**

**“Sup B? Christmas was awesome. Happy holla-dayz.” –Cynthia Rose**

**“Hope you’re doing well too! We’re having a great break. See you soon.” –Jessica (and Ashley)**

**“Hey Shawshank! You’re alive! I would’ve thought you’d die being in the Bella house all by yourself.” –Fat Amy**

**“The hunter and I have had a _very_ wonderful break, if you know what I mean ;)” –Stacie**

**“I lit a Christmas tree on fire.” –Lily**

 

They asked Beca how campus was, all deserted, and everyone talked about the presents they had received. They complained about some of their relatives, and talked about some fun ideas for the Bellas to do when they all got back next semester. All the responses that poured in to Beca’s rare text made her smile, but it faded a bit, when she realized one person still hadn’t messaged her back. The only one, if Beca was being honest, that she really wanted to hear from. The same person who had been radio silent all day. Beca was super tempted to text the group chat to see if anyone had heard from Chloe when she realized she was just being ridiculous. ‘I’m sure Chloe is fine, she’s probably just busy with her family.’ Beca rationalized, while also considering how creepy it was that she knew Chloe's schedule and got notifications whenever the ginger posted about something.

 

Eventually, Beca couldn’t stand to be in the empty house any longer, so she made her way over to the radio station. Beca immediately because engrossed in her mixes and had queued up enough music for 4 hours, so that there were no interruptions to her creative process. The blasting music in her earphones made it so that she didn’t realize the door to the studio had opened and there was a large hooded figure looming over her, just watching. The person was observing Beca closely, fascinated by the way the equalizer bars jumped up and down on the screen, and silently laughing at Beca’s concentration face that could be seen through the reflection of the glass windows surrounding the studio booth.

 

When Beca turned her head to adjust a level, she caught a glimpse of the person who had been looking at her so intently. She let out a loud screech, knocking over a pile of stacked CD’s and falling off her chair in the process. Beca’s head immediately jerked back, because when she fell, she was still wearing her headphones and they hadn’t been disconnected. At first, Beca only saw the hooded figure and thought she was going to die. Then she looked a bit closer, and breathed a sigh of relief. As her heart rate slowly returned to normal, Beca let out a shaky laugh and smiled. The hoodie was hers, and the totally bundled up person who was wearing it was none other than the one and only Chloe Beale.

 

To Be Continued


	2. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve Part 2

 

_At first, Beca only saw the hooded figure and thought she was going to die. Then she looked a bit closer, and breathed a sigh of relief. As her heart rate slowly returned to normal, Beca let out a shaky laugh and smiled. The hoodie was hers, and the totally bundled up person who was wearing it was none other than the one and only Chloe Beale._

 

Beca just sat on the floor, stunned by her best friend’s sudden presence.

 

“Hey Becs,” Chloe said, when she realized Beca wasn’t going to respond any time soon.

 

“Whaa… You’re… how?” Beca tried her best to string together a sentence, but was having trouble concentrating.

 

“Surprise?” Chloe said somewhat worried, thinking she broke her best friend.

 

As it sunk in that Chloe was actually here, Beca got mad. “What the actual fuck Chloe Anne? What are you doing here?! Why aren’t you in Tampa with your family? Why did you come back? What is wrong with you? Is everything okay?”

 

Chloe looked at Beca slightly dumbfounded, obviously not expecting this reaction from the tiny brunette.

 

“I thought you’d be happy to see me. Obviously you’re not though, so I can just lea—“ Chloe trailed off, looking slightly wounded.

 

“Of course I’m happy that you’re here, weirdo. It’s just that... Well... I…” Beca started to look less angry and started to look more frustrated (and maybe even scared) with her inability to convey how she truly felt at the moment. If Beca was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure of all the feelings she was currently experiencing anyway.

 

Chloe, to her credit, just stood there, staring at her best friend who was still sitting on the floor, in the same position from where she fell a few minutes ago. Chloe knew that sometimes Beca just needed time to get her thoughts in order, and interrupting or pushing her before she was ready is not the way to go about it.

 

“I thought you were mad at me. Or dead. Or at least that something really bad happened to you that made you in capable of communicating in some form or another…” Beca said softly, as she slowly rose to her feet.

 

“Why?” Chloe asked curiously, wanting to laugh, but knowing that it would make Beca totally shut down.

 

“I haven’t heard from you all day. I was worried that maybe you were ignoring me,” Beca began, “because you always send me a ‘good morning’ text. At first I brushed it off as you probably just being busy, but then you didn’t even respond to the group chat or anything. Plus, I didn’t see any posts from you anywhere, when you usually always have posted at least 3 things by like, 9 am,” Beca continued, before she sort of just stopped talking, embarrassed at how stalker-ish she sounded.

 

“Aww. Becs. I would never ignore you. You’re too important to me. I’m sorry I didn’t text you ‘good morning’ today. I was running around my house packing so I could drive here to surprise you. It’s only about a 6 ½ hour drive, and I would’ve been here sooner but I had to stop and get gas a few times and pee and eat. But I’m here now!” Chloe concluded, summarizing her chaotic morning and drive to Georgia. She paused and then added, “do my good morning text really mean that much to you?”

 

Blushing, Beca nodded, and sheepishly whispered “it makes me feel special. Like I’m important enough in your life to, ya know, think of.”

 

“I told you, didn’t I – that we were gonna be fast friends? I could just tell, right away that you would change my life, and it’s true. You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met Beca,” Chloe stated sincerely. Beca flushed even more red if that were possible and looked away.

 

“But I’m pretty sure that I’m not the only one who feels this way,” Chloe went on. “Don’t think I forgot what you said earlier about you being all concerned for my well being either. I wouldn’t have thought ‘Badass Beca’ cared that much about people.”

 

“Only about you,” Beca muttered, less quietly than she had intended. Chloe heard what she said, but decided not to tease her about it. Instead, she gave Beca a bone-crushing hug that lifted the girl off of her feet. Gently releasing her, Chloe looked around at the deserted station and said, “Well, now that I’m here, what do you wanna do? Are you hungry? It’s almost 7 pm.”

 

““Yeah, I could go for some food. You better cook though, if you actually want anything edible that’s not from a box,” Beca said, laughing.

 

As Beca locked up the station, and the girls began walking back to the Bellas house, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and swung it gently between them. While they strolled the empty campus, Chloe told Beca all about the things she did for Christmas, and how her drive back to Barden was. Apparently, the new mixes that Beca had given Chloe as her Christmas present, combined with all the mixes she had been given previously, lasted about the same amount of time that it took Chloe to get home. 

* * *

 

As they sat on the couch at the Bellas house eating their food, Beca had a nagging question, burning a hole in the back of her mind.

 

“You never answered my question earlier, Beale,” Beca said randomly, between bites of her chicken teriyaki.

 

“Question about what?” Chloe asked, slightly confused.

 

“Why did you come back?” Beca asked, wanting to know why someone would willingly leave a group of people who loved them unconditionally. Beca herself had never had a big happy family, but thought it would be nice to experience, at least until she hit the maximum limit of her people interaction abilities.

 

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca’s hand. “I missed you,” she said, simply.

 

“But don’t you miss your family too? You hardly got to see them this year,” Beca said, slightly concerned that the Beale’s would hate her for taking their daughter away from them, because she was a needy, insecure little thing.

 

“There’s a thing called ‘too much family’ as I’m sure you’re aware of. But while I loved getting to see my family and catching up with everyone, I wasn’t as happy as I could’ve been because you weren’t there. They apparently could tell too, so they told me I could come back early, as long as I promised that the next time I go home that I needed to be happier, and that I brought you along with me. So now you’ve got plans for spring break,” she said with a wink.

 

“Oh.” Beca didn’t really know what to say to that. The thought of meeting all the Beale’s was initially overwhelming, but the more she thought about it, if they were anything like Chloe, she had nothing to worry about. Except maybe when she took a shower or something.

 

Looking back at Chloe's face, she could tell the ginger was lightly teasing, but also had an underlying look of worry. “Alright, if you’re sure,” Beca said. “It could be fun. I mean, spring break in Florida has got to be one of the most stereotypical college events ever,” she added, jokingly.

 

“YAY!” Chloe clapped her hands excitedly and squealed like a child. “This is so exciting! There’s so many things I want to do with you…” Chloe rambled on, but Beca stopped hearing what she said, and instead just looked at her best friend in amusement.

 

“We may need more than a week, if we’re planning on doing all of that,” Beca said smiling at Chloe's enthusiasm. It was slightly infectious, and Beca could feel herself already looking forward to March.

 

“It’s going to be amazing. But enough about my break and our future plans. How was yours? What did you do here for a week all by yourself?”

 

“Oh, you know…” Beca said, trying her best not to sound like a complete loser. In reality, the majority of the socializing the brunette did was either due to various Bella activities or Chloe. “I worked at the station and made a few mixes. Caught up on some shows, slept a lot. Just the usual, I guess. It was pretty boring but relaxing too. And I didn’t burn the house down,” she added with a smirk.

 

“I’m so proud of you for not turning our home into a repeat of the convention center performance,” Chloe said, leaning over to hug the girl she was squished on the couch with. The exact same couch Beca had spent the most of her free time laying on.

 

            “Hey,” Beca said, “That was NOT my fault.”

 

            Chloe decided to let it go, and instead, cuddled up to the brunette, who was still defensively going on about how ‘something insane is always bound to happen when all the girls get together’ and ‘just because she was co-captain it didn’t make it automatically her fault’ and that if it was, Chloe, as the other co-captain, would then be just as much to blame as her.

 

            “Beca. _Beca_. BECA!” Chloe tried to get the rambling girl’s attention. “It’s in the past. Forget about it. Focus on the New Year that’s about to begin!” Chloe said positively. “What are you doing for New Year’s Eve?”

 

            “Um. Spending it with you?” Beca said, although it came out as more of a question.

 

“Well, I know that, silly. But I meant, do you have plans for tonight? What do you usually do?”

 

“Yeah. About that. I don’t really do much for New Year’s. It’s dumb. Everywhere you go there are drunk people sucking face with each other. And the glitter. So much glitter. _Everywhere_. Yuck.” Beca said, making a face of disgust when she thought about all of the past New Year’s Eve holiday parties she had been forced to go to. “Plus, if I’m going to be staying up til midnight, it’s not because I wanna see a ball drop from the sky. And what about those New Year’s resolutions people always make?” Beca continued on her rant. “We all know you’re not gonna keep them up past like, January 15th…”

 

            “Oh Beca, you’re so cute when you get mad.”

 

            “I’m not cute, I’m a—“

 

            “A badass, I know,” Chloe replied. “But a very cute badass.”

 

            Beca just rolled her eyes. “Why do you like New Year’s so much, anyways?” she asked.

 

            “Well, for starters, I just _love_ love. It’s amazing how you feel when the person you want to spend forever with, wants to do the same with you. Secondly, staying up til midnight is fun, especially when it’s because you’re having too much fun with the people you’re with to go to bed. Also, I love new beginnings. Even if the people who make their resolutions aren’t successful, they at least made an effort or wanted to change. Which is a start. And for those who are successful at keeping their resolutions or people who help them keep their resolutions, they are a better version of themselves. I think that better people are exactly what the world needs right now.” Chloe finished, eyes sparkling brightly as she explained why all the things Beca hated, were actually great. “Oh, and by the way, glitter is amazing. Don’t hate on glitter.”

 

            “I still think New Year’s is stupid,” Beca said, stubbornly, although she was trying to see Chloe's view point.

 

            “Well, maybe this year will be different,” Chloe said cryptically. “You’ve never spent New Year’s with me.”

* * *

For the next few hours, the girls just sat on the couch and talked. As it got closer and closer to midnight, the two girls steadily made their way through a bottle of wine. Neither one was drunk, but they were definitely more relaxed than they were at the beginning of the night. Turns out, a slightly inebriated Beca was a very honest and less guarded Beca.

 

Chloe told Beca her favorite parts of the past year. To her surprise, Beca was either directly involved with or at least remembered the majority of Chloe's favorite moments. It was truly a revelation to Beca that she was such an integral part of Chloe's life. She knew Chloe cared about her, because Chloe cared about everything, but this was on a whole new level. This was beyond Chloe's naturally loving nature. This was specific to Beca, and only Beca.

 

Beca had to think a bit harder, but eventually was able to come up with some memorable events of her own. Beca was not at all surprised though, at the extent of just how involved Chloe was in hers. Sure, the Bellas were grouped in for a lot of the memories, but many of Beca’s favorites, were just the two of them hanging out on their own. Neither one actively doing anything out of the ordinary, but simply spending time with each other.

 

There was the time that Chloe and Beca tried to make cookies and ended up just eating the dough and getting stomach aches from eating so much.

 

There was the time they pretended to switch bodies and be each other after watching the movie Freaky Friday and drove all of the Bellas nuts.

 

There was the time that Beca and Chloe tried to decorate the Christmas tree and Beca ended up stringing the Christmas lights up on the wall like in Stranger Things, claiming that she was from the upside down.

 

There were many memories of when one of them had a bad day and the other brought over junk food and they watched reality TV to remind themselves how much better they were than the people on the screen.

 

But as she thought about it, most of Beca’s favorite memories weren’t even all that memorable, it was just how they were together. They didn’t need fancy or adventurous, although they did that too. They could be hanging out doing nothing, and it wouldn’t matter.

 

When Beca teasingly commented that ‘all our best memories are of us together,’ Chloe smiled.

 

“That’s because it’s true. I love all the Bellas, but I am especially thankful that you came into my life. You’ve made this year so special,” Chloe admitted truthfully. “I can’t imagine ringing in the New Year without you by my side.”

 

            Beca knew that Chloe was important to her, but didn’t realize how much she meant to her, until Chloe said that. “I guess ringing in the New Year with you won’t be totally terrible.”

 

            “Way to make it sound like a chore, Mitchell.”

 

            “No, but really. Thanks for being here. It means a lot to me that you care enough to want to be with me, especially when you could’ve been spending it with your family,” Beca said sincerely, trying to convey how much the kind gesture actually affected her, without seeming too mushy. “It got kind of lonely being here by myself,” she admitted.

 

            “Nobody should be by themselves, let alone on a holiday. They should be surrounded by love,” Chloe replied. “Speaking of love, have you got your eye on anyone lately?”

 

            “Hahaha, nice try Chlo,” Beca responded.

 

Chloe waited for a response, and when she got none, she gave the brunette a pointed look.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” Beca relented.

 

“REALLY? Who? Do I know this person? Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe rapid fired off many questions. “Have you told them yet?

 

“If I did, I wouldn’t be single now, would I?” Beca teased. “But honestly, it’s because I am not brave enough to tell this person how I really feel about them. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

 

“Ugh, you’re no fun. But you should tell them some day. It’s okay to be scared. The important thing is to do it anyway,” Chloe said, trying to sound encouraging, but also a bit disappointed thinking Beca liked someone else. “Don’t live your life full of regrets, Beca.”

 

            “We’ll see,” Beca said, trying to gauge Chloe's response to Beca’s words. She looked at her best friend carefully, analyzing her facial expression. She looked as happy and sunny as ever, but was that maybe a hint of longing in her eyes?

 

“Maybe just text it to them, if you can’t say it out loud,” Chloe suggested.

 

Beca thought about it for a while. As she pondered everything she had and hadn’t done, she kept circling back to one thing –her relationship with Chloe and how she wanted more. It took her a while to acknowledge the fact, and even longer to accept it, but she was in love with her best friend.

 

It took sharing their favorite memories of the year with each other to really push her past the breaking point though. The fact that Chloe made up so many of her positive memories was scary, for a person who was so used to being alone. Secretly she had always known that she had more than purely platonic feelings for Chloe, but when Beca thought about what Chloe had said about the amazing feeling you get when the person you want to spend forever with, wants to do the same with you, she decided she wanted to know how that felt.

 

“I just want to see you happy,” Chloe said softly.

 

“You and the Bellas make me happy, Beale,” Beca said. “I don’t need anyone else.”

 

“Stop stalling and get to texting.”

 

Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a chance. Beca finally picked up her phone and said, “Okay.”

 

 ***Ding** * 11:54pm 1 message from Beca

 

_“Hi.”_

 

 ***Ding** * 11:54pm 1 message from Chloe

 

 “Hi…?”

 

“Beca why are you texting me, I told you to text—“ Chloe said.

 

Beca continued to stare at her phone, her hands slightly shaking, not daring to look up.

***Ding** * 11:55pm 3 messages from Beca

 

_“I love you._

_“I mean, like, you don’t totally suck.”_

_“I guess.”_

***Ding** * 11:56 pm 1 message from Chloe

 “Okay, thanks? I love you too Becs. You know that though.”

A loud huff could be heard escaping the brunette. Three little bubbles kept popping up and disappearing. Chloe could tell Beca was trying to type out something so she tried to wait patiently, even though the suspense was killing her.

 

 ***Ding** * 11:58 pm 1 message from Beca

_“No you nerd, I mean, like. I LOVE love you.”_

Beca looked at Chloe who gasped and dropped her phone. “Beca, that’s not funny.”

 

Beca just looked at Chloe, with a nervous smile on her face. “I wouldn’t joke about this. Besides, you’re the one who told me to not live life with regrets.”

 

Chloe just sat there stunned. Beca cleared her throat.

 

“So anyway, that’s how I feel. Maybe you could say something now?”

 

Instead, Chloe picked up her phone.

 

 ***Ding** * 11:59 pm 1 message from Chloe

 

“You know, I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss before. Have you?”

 

 ***Ding** * 11:59 pm 1 message from Beca

 

_“No…”_

 

 ***Ding** * 12:00am 1 message from Chloe

 

“Want to fix that fact?”

 

 ***Ding** * 12:00 am 1 message from Beca

 

_“Okay.”_

 

Upon receiving Beca’s response, Chloe looked up at her best friend, knowing that what happened next would change everything. When she only got a steady, confident look in return, she knew what she had to do. ‘ _Lord knows Beca probably won’t do it_ ’ she thought to herself.

 

Chloe watched as Beca’s eyes slowly flickered up and down from her face to her mouth and back again. She saw Beca’s tongue poke out slightly to wet her lips and heard a small intake of breath, right before she closed the distance between them. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it left promises of many more to come.

 

As they slowly broke apart, Chloe looked at the time. 12:02 am. “Beca, you made it to midnight!” Beca smiled at Chloe, and said, “I guess I did, didn’t I?”

 

“Have you made any New Year’s resolutions now that it’s 2018?”

 

“Yeah,” Beca said, kissing Chloe again. “It’s to do a lot more of that.”

 

“Well, that is one resolution I’d be more than happy to help you keep. Happy New Year Becs.”

 

“Happy New Year Chlo.”

 

 

 

**Up next, the epilogue!**


	3. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve Part 3

January 1st 2018

7:47am

 

            Beca woke up cold. She rolled over and reached for her covers, but instead of feeling her covers, her hand felt something else. In her sleep induced haze, she wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but it was warm and soft and it smelled good and _oh dear god, it just_ _moved_. Not only was it something that was not usually in her bed, it was a person.

 

Even though she wasn’t as bad as before, Beca still wasn’t used to being so physically close to someone for such a prolonged amount of time. Somehow though, even without knowing quite for sure who her bed buddy was, she was not afraid, and surprisingly didn’t feel uncomfortable either. Beca blearily opened her eyes and caught sight of a messy mop of fiery red hair. It was Chloe.

 

‘Ahh, that makes sense’ Beca thought to herself. Chloe _would_ be the only one to get away with hogging all of Beca’s covers. But what was she doing there? Suddenly the recollections of last night came rushing back to her. Beca didn’t quite remember everything that transpired directly after her confession to Chloe. That’s not to say that she didn’t remember it at all, but she’s pretty sure she blacked out for a bit as soon as Chloe kissed her. Oh right. That was a thing now, wasn’t it?

 

She, Beca Mitchell, had kissed Chloe Beale.

 

Just remembering that moment made Beca smile and look over at her bedmate. Seeing Chloe made Beca think back to how she and Chloe stayed up all the way until midnight talking about their favorite memories of the previous year.

 

How Beca finally sacked up and told Chloe how she felt.

 

How Chloe told her that she felt the same way.

 

How they had kissed, a lot.

 

How somewhere in the middle of all of that kissing, they had made it up to Beca’s bed.

 

How they promptly fell asleep not even half an hour afterwards.

 

How they started off a New Year together, just the two of them.

 

How she had already made what was for sure going to be one of her favorite memories of the new year.

 

Beca glanced at the clock. It was still early enough that she could go back to sleep, so she let out a contented sigh, turned her body towards Chloe's back and made herself the big spoon. Beca moved as carefully as she could, as to not disturb Chloe. She gently wrapped an arm around Chloe's toned stomach and intertwined their legs. Chloe was still sound asleep, although she did shift a bit when Beca gently bumped into her. With a satisfied hum, Beca closed her eyes again. Responsibilities could wait a bit longer.

 

* * *

 

Chloe stirred slightly at the feeling of Beca snuggling into her, but as soon as she felt Beca drape herself around Chloe like a koala she was wide awake. She tried not to tense up, lest Beca feel it and pull away. However, within a matter of seconds, Chloe was able to relax again, and enjoy the feeling of her girlfriends embrace.

 

Wait. Were they girlfriends now? Chloe reflected on the facts and events that transpired and decided that _yes_ , they were girlfriends. Because what they did together last night is not something you would do with just any old friend. They weren’t friends anymore. Not after what had happened between them. There was just no way to take it back and pretend like nothing was different, but Chloe wouldn’t want to anyways. Chloe decided that waking up next to Beca was her new favorite thing. Next to kissing Beca. And just spending time hanging out with Beca. So really, anything having to do with Beca at all.

 

            Chloe considered the girl she met at the activities fair, who was very anti-everything, including any and all types of physical affection, and compared it to the Beca who was currently sleeping next to her. Freshman Beca wouldn’t be caught dead spooning anyone. Freshman Beca would probably book it out of there so fast, you wouldn’t have even known she was present in the first place.

 

She thought about how much Beca had changed over the time Chloe had known her, and how she seemed to be the exception to all of Beca’s rules, even when they first met. She supposed that it may have to do with the fact that they saw each other naked in the shower, but she would like to think there’s more to it than that.

 

Beca would tolerate Chloe's hugs and cuddles, all the while still pretending that she hated it. Eventually though, she dropped the façade and was even known to approach the older Bella for a hug if she was having a particularly bad day. The ginger knew Beca still had a fortress of walls up, and that there were multiple layers of Beca’s personality to get through, but Chloe was steadily breaking through them like Miley Cyrus on her wrecking ball.

 

Beca, the hater of people, deep down really had a heart of gold. While she wasn’t the type of person who lets just anyone in, Beca would go to the ends of the earth for those she cared about. Beca would literally fight anyone who tried to hurt someone important to her –and her rap sheet proved it. Chloe considered herself blessed to be on the short list of Beca’s list of people she actually loved, instead of just someone she tolerates.

 

            Rolling over to look at Beca, Chloe began to really examine the tiny alt-girl’s face. The stress lines were nowhere to be seen, and without her ear monstrosities and heavy make up on, Beca looked much calmer and more serene than her badass persona would make you believe she was. After a while, Chloe began to realize how creepy it probably was, to be staring at someone as they slept, and she started to try and slip out of Beca’s grasp. Beca whined a bit at the loss of contact, and blindly reached out towards where she thought Chloe's body was. Upon connecting with the redhead’s torso, Beca sleepily scooted over to Chloe and murmured a soft, “Stay.”

 

            “I’m just going to go to the bathroom, Becs. I’ll be right back,” Chloe said, still trying to disentangle herself from Beca. Beca however, was having none of it.

 

            “Don’t go,” Beca pleaded, eyes slightly fluttering open, a frown making its way onto her face.

 

            Chloe had rarely seen the brunette this needy, but supposed it had to do something with the fact Beca never wanted to seem vulnerable. However, this almost child-like state of dependency reminded Chloe of another conversation they had had, shortly after Beca’s confession of love for Chloe.

 

            _‘Please don’t make me regret telling you this, Chloe. Because I love you. I love you so much it’s insane, and it’s been driving me crazy not being able to tell you. But I need to tell you something else. I kind of hate you, for making me fall in love with you. And I especially hate that you didn’t even have to try to make me fall in love with you._

_I don’t want to love you, like even a little bit. I didn’t want to love you at all, but I do and it’s terrifying. It’s terrifying because I’m so scared you’re going to walk out on me. Everyone always does eventually. The worst part though, is that I was fine being alone. I really was. But then you came along and changed everything. And you make me not want to be alone. So please, don’t leave me. I don’t know what I’d do with myself without you in my life.”_

 

“Shhhh,” Chloe said, as she readjusted herself, giving up on the prospect of getting out of bed. “You’re okay. I’m not leaving you.” As Chloe listened to Beca’s breathing settle back down, she made another resolution. This one, was to stay by Beca’s side forever, in whatever capacity the tiny brunette would allow. “You’ll never be alone again Beca, I promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven’t already, please check out my other stories, “Stuck With You for 24 Hours” and “Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures”.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve got a bunch of one-shots posted on the ‘Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures’ story. They’re called:
> 
> The Ultimate Bellas Scavenger Hunt
> 
> Cake
> 
> Trolls
> 
> The Best Day In The Studio
> 
> The Girlfriend Tag
> 
> Bella’s Night Out
> 
> The Football Game
> 
> Why Can’t You See? (You Belong With Me)
> 
> Bourbon Street High School
> 
> Can’t Turn Back Now (Haunted)
> 
> Crush(ed)
> 
> I Like You A Latte
> 
> Thankful or Whatever
> 
> AND
> 
> Christmas Wishes
> 
>  
> 
> Someone suggested to me that I publish them all individually, which I will probably end up doing as well, so be on the look out for those this upcoming year.


End file.
